Sí que eres el elegido
by Lali Evans
Summary: Ella siempre ha estado junto a ti-farfulló sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-Pero debes hacerle saber que quieres estar aún con ella. No eres muy expresivo que digamos. ¿ Como Harry volvió con la pelirroja tras la guerra? Miles de personas y cosas se interponen pero Harry sigue siendo el Elegido.


**Sí que eres el elegido.**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ni han salido de mi imaginación. Son propiedad de JK Rowling en libros y de Warner BROS en películas, así como algunas frases no textuales o ideas extraídas**.**

**Soundtrack recomendado**: Let the river run de Carly Simons

El hecho de ver a sus dos mejores amigos tomados de la mano y sonriendo como dos niños de diez años enamorados le dio cierta envidia de la sana. Parecía muy remoto el momento donde se quedaron dormidos en Grimmauld Place, Ron en el suelo por ser caballero y Hermione en el sofá, con sus manos a milímetros de distancia. Les lanzó una mirada burlesca a lo que Ron le arrojó un cojín y la castaña rió sonoramente. Se alegraba profundamente por ellos. "_Ya era tiempo,¿no crees?"_ recordó la suave voz de Ginny cuando en sexto año, tras el envenenamiento accidental con los bombones de Romilda Vane, Ron había farfullado entre sueños una palabra inentendible que resultó ser "Hermione". Ginny sonrió disimulada al ver a la castaña quien sonreía incrédula y con ojos brillosos. Harry reprimió una carcajada al ver como Lavender se iba enojada ese día de la enfermería y mucho más al estar la mitad del profesorado de Hogwarts presente.

Ya no tenían sus rostros manchados de tierra y hollín y sus ropas sucias y rasgadas. Estaban màs limpios, cómodos y con la conciencia tranquila. Ningún mago tenebroso al cual destruir, ningún Horrocux más que buscar. No más tener que escuchar esa pequeña radio mágica dentro de esa carpa para ver quien había sido atacado y quien se había salvado. No más corridas, persecuciones con carroñeros, desfiguraciones para que no los reconozcan o robo de varitas. No más esconderse, cambiar de emplazamiento cada tantos días ni mucho menos estar al acecho, temiendo por sus vidas y por la de los demás. Ni siquiera el escandaloso artículo de la exiliada Rita Skeeter,_"Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?",_ podía cambiar su estado actual de tranquilidad y sosiego.

-Te diré algo que te va a ofender-musitó Harry se recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala común. El castillo estaba en pleno apogeo de reconstrucción siendo relevantado entre todos los estudiantes. Había partes totalmente destruidas y algunas enteras-Estás peor de meloso de cuando estabas con Lavender-finalizó con una mueca de desagrado al recordar el romanticismo desmedido de la rubia hacia su amigo. Ron lo vio enrojecido y Hermione se puso seria pero terminó sonriendo divertida.

-Gracias por recordármelo, amigo-ironizó el pelirrojo abrazando más firmemente a su novia por los hombros-Yo no tengo ya nada que ver con ella, Hermione. Lo juro.

-Te creo, _Won - Won_-masculló ella riendo divertida y le dio un casto beso en los labios-Mas te vale que sea así.- amenazó fingiendo estar seria. De todos modos no debía qué preocuparse, Lavender Brown les había pedido perdón a los dos entre lamentos chillones y les enseñó orgullosa el anillo de compromiso que Seamus Finnigan le había dado. Un peso menos de encima definitivamente.

En ese momento, un numeroso grupo de alumnos ingresó a la sala. No había retrato dela Dama Gordani menos contraseña. Los cuadros y fantasmas habían quedado demasiado asustados y se habían quedado todos en el ala este del castillo.

-Hermione, Weasley-saludó el mismo McCormac McLaggen de pie frente a ellos. Tenía leves cortes en su rostro pero se lo veía bien-Oye, Weasley..-al pelirrojo no le pasó desapercibido que ella la llamase por su nombre y a él por su apellido-Quiero decirles que se bien juntos, muchachos-masculló con algo de pesar en sus palabras. Hermione arqueó una ceja-Te llevas a una gran chica, Weasley. Y lo mejor de todo es que debes saber que siempre estuvo pensando en ti-Ron lo miraba entre mosqueado y sorprendido. Miró a Hermione la cual bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente. –Bueno..quería dejarles bien en claro eso. Siento haber sido un patán en lo que a Quidditch se refiere. Ya sabes, eras la competencia-miró a la castaña un imperceptible segundo y luego los miró a los tres-Espero que todo esté bien ahora.

Harry lo despidió con un simple choque de manos. Mucha gente lo saludaba, agradecía e incluso varios se quisieron quedar hablando horas y horas con él, llorar a moco tendido y compartir sus pérdidas familiares o de amigos conocidos. Era por eso que los amigos se habían quedado confinados en la sala común, saliendo únicamente para cuestiones del Ministerio o sila ProfesoraMcGonagalllo requería.

-Vaya idiota-musitó Ron y Hermione le besó la mejilla a lo que sonrió automáticamente-Oye..¿ Qué quiso decir con eso de que siempre estuviste pensando en mi?

-Oh, eso-exclamó la castaña y Harry la miró con sorna-Oh, Harry tu mismo estuviste. Fue cuando lo invité a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn en sexto año. Me escapé de él toda la noche..Harry me vio escondiéndome tras el cortinado. No hacía mas que hablar de sí mismo y del Quidditch. Era exasperante-recordó cerrando sus ojos, algo fastidiada-Entonces cuando vio que no quería nada con él, terminó con Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw.

-¿La amiga de Ginny?-preguntó Harry.

-La misma. Ron te juro que yo..-Hermione no pudo seguir por que la calló con un beso. Harry los miró divertido. Se tendría que acostumbrar a verlos pegados como cuando su mano se aferraba a la snitch al final del partido en vez de las cotidianas y divertidas peleas entre ellos.

-Oye si Hermione fuera mi hermana..Oye, es como mi hermana-terció Harry haciendo que se separaran y la castaña lo viera enternecida-Te diría que no te andes besuqueando con ella con tal soltura, Weasley.

-No tienes la cara, Potter-dijo divertido el pelirrojo haciendo más sonoro el beso con su novia-Además, tuve que soportar que te besaras con Ginny todo un año de colegio..está bien, algunos meses-corrigió viendo como Harry lo miraba punzante. Habría podido salir un año entero o más con la pelirroja-Y luego enla ábamosen plena guerra pero ni sordos ni ciegos. Fred me contó lo de la cocina. ¡Le faltaba media oreja pero los vio igual!

Harry se puso levemente rojo y su amiga no ayudó mucho, lanzando una risa floja.

-Eso fue..hacía mucho que nos veíamos-explicó el chico recordando el incómodo momento cuando el mellizo Weasley los vio, besándose y solo atinó a decir "Buenos días" mientras tomaba una taza de té lo mas liviano, apoyado en una mesada de la cocina. Había sido también el beso más excitante, prolongado y significativo que le había dado a Ginny hasta el momento. Más que la primera vez que la besó en la sala común tras el partido ganado, o cuando le hizo esconder el libro del Príncipe Mestizo enla Sala Multipropósitos.O esas salidas a los jardines. No, los almuerzos que se pasaban en los jardines eran épicos. Nunca antes había experimentado esas cosas ni en sus mejores sueños.

-Ah, y recuerdo cuando se besaron en su habitación-añadió Ron como usando legeremancia con sus recuerdos. Lo miró algo asustado-Si, recuerdo haberme enojado contigo por no dejarla en paz.

-Nunca la he podido dejar en paz-admitió Harry con un leve ladeo de cabeza-Ni cuando estábamos en plena guerra.

-Ella tampoco. Ayer me contó _cuando te tomó la mano_ en medio de la marcha que los hermanos Carrow nos hacían hacer para ir a clase-dijo Hermione sonriendo enamoradiza-Ella siempre estuvo a tu lado pese a todo, Harry. Pese a lo del funeral de Dumbledore, pese a los Horrocuxes y al mismo Voldemort.

Ron la miró orgulloso que dijese su nombre y él mismo lo repitió.

-Ya era hora que lo llamasen por su nombre-inquirió Harry pero sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga-Oye..¿tú fuiste la que aconsejó a Ginny que me olvidara?-Hermione lo miró con ojos expresivos y admitió con la cabeza-Pues le diste un mal consejo, Granger. No siempre sabes todo.

-Oh, vamos Harry. El que ahora la quieras no quiere decir que la hubieras notado antes-terció con realismo y Harry sintió un vaso de agua fría en la cara. Tenía toda la razón. Si tan solo la hubiese notado antes podría haber aprovechado mas tiempo con ella. Antes de toda búsqueda de las piezas de alma de Voldemort y antes de la guerra.

-Están hablando de mi hermana, y estoy presente-recordó Ron levantando una mano para hacerse notar-¿Has hablado con ella, Harry?

El muchacho negó en silencio. Desde hacía dos días atrás, cuando todo había acabado y él la había visto consolarse en los brazos de Molly, no la había visto. _"Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar"_ se había dicho internamente y Luna había distraído a todo mundo para que el pudiese salir. Había estado ocupado con todo lo que faltaba por reconstruir en el mundo mágico. Desde el mismo castillo hasta el aspecto psicológico de las familias que habían perdido personas queridas. Anticipó a todo mundo antes que a él mismo, como siempre había hecho por que todos dependían de él. Ahora se sentía con esa piedra en la mochila y el que debía seguir esa línea. No era Harry solamente, el niño que vivió con sus parientes muggles. Era Harry Potter y había entendido, luego de años preguntándoselo, la responsabilidad y aspectos que ello acarreaba.

-Ella siempre ha estado junto a ti-farfulló Hermione sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-Pero debes hacerle saber que quieres estar aún con ella. No eres muy expresivo que digamos-dijo en una mueca que Harry agradeció con ironía-Pero tienes la suficiente sensibilidad para buscarla y hacérselo saber.

-¿Así como yo que te besé tras la ola de agua que casi nos mata?-preguntó Ron curioso-Siempre dijiste que tenía la sensibilidad de una cuchara de té-Hermione soltó una carcajada limpia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-La tienes aún, Ronnie.

Ante tal apodo Harry se llevó un dedo a la boca como si fuese a vomitar y se puso de pie. Sus amigos lo vieron deseándole buena suerte.

Se arriesgó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo por primera vez en un día. Estaban las mejores a simple vista y entre todos habían levantado paredes, acomodado armaduras, recolocado puertas y colgado nuevamente algunos cuadros vacíos. Se encontró con Luna con unos aros extraños en forma de hipogrifo.

-Luna¿todo bien?-preguntó a lo que la chica la sonrió de forma perdida

-Todo más que bien-inquirió mostrándole sus aretes moviendo su cabeza de un lado y del otro-Esto es un regalo de Ralf Scamander,Harry. Nos conocimos vía carta por el Quisquilloso. Como él estaba suscripto y yo soy la encargada de responderlas. Se enteró que estábamos en plena guerra y me envió este regalo al saber que yo estaba bien. Si los mueves emiten una señal que llama a los hipogrifos.-contestó emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban extasiados y grandes.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti-confesó el chico alegre que su amiga hubiese encontrado su alma gemela en el nieto del autor de "_Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_."-Por cierto..¿Has visto a Ginny?

-Claro, fue hacia allá con Dean-señaló hacia el final del pasillo-Aunque creo que para Ginny, Dean es un theastral como lo es para la mayoría de las personas menos para nosotros, Harry. Él es invisible, pero a ti ella te ve.-El muchacho sonrió agradecido y surgió pasillo adelante dejando a Luna con la cabeza en movimiento luciendo sus aros.

La torre de Ravenclaw se hallaba sobre aquel pasillo. En ese momento una Cho Chang más recuperada y con ciertos raspones salía por la puerta.

-Harry, gusto en verte-saludó de lo más formal con un ladeo de cabeza. El chico se acercó para saludarla con cordialidad-Oye..¿podemos..hablar unos segundos?-El chico aceptó y se hicieron a un lado del pasillo y ella manifestó intenciones de hablar a solas en un lugar privado peor el chico vio su reloj abollado, regalo de Molly Weasley, indicando que tenía prisa-Oh Harry, con todo esto que ha pasado yo..quería darte las gracias-terció con voz temblorosa. Había acortado la distancia entre ellos a dos palmos. El chico no lo había notado al ver que ella se volvería a poner a llorar, como siempre lo hacía-Lamento todo..desde lo del ED y mi confesión de Umbridge hasta lo de Cedric. Eres un gran chico, Harry-lo halagó con voz suave y algo nasal. El chico recordó las palabras de su amiga Hermione cuando él besó a Cho "_Ella siente culpa por haberte besado a ti, por que le gustas pero también siente que está engañando la memoria de Cedric"._ Él había vivido cosas más fuertes e intensas que nadie en ese castillo. Ver a sus seres queridos morir era tremendo, pero quizás para Cho, una chica algo frágil, había sido un shock muy grande pero él no lograba comprenderlo-Cedric fue muy importante en mi vida..pero cuando estuve contigo me di cuenta que fui una boba al no querer estar bien-explicó con un pañuelo en la mano-Luego fueron mis celos por Hermione Granger cuando ella siempre fue tu amiga..luego vino Ginny Weasley y tú..

Harry se había quedado absorto en un punto fijo detrás la chica oriental. En otro recóndito espacio del pasillo estaba Dean Thomas con Ginny, hablándole muy cerca de una mejilla. Sintió que la bestia de su interior ronroneaba por querer salir de un cajón lleno de polvo donde había estado guardado al menos un año. Recordó cuando los vio por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts y cuando los descubrió con voz besándome como si no hubiese mañana tras aquel tapiz. Era él quien debía ser quien la besara como si no hubiera mañana, como ese beso cuando ella le pidió que le subiera el vestido en el casamiento de Fleur y Bill. _"Es tonto celebrar una boda en estos tiempos,¿no lo crees?_Había preguntado y sus miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo. **"**_Creo que es una buena razón para tenerla, en todo caso"_ había respondido. Se habían besado como si no hubiese mañana, él pesando que quizás ella acabaría llorando en su tumba y luego se casaría con un hombre sin rostro. Ahora él podía darle un beso como si _sí hubiera mañana_ y podía darle_ rostro a ese hombre._

Ginny estaba algo cansada pero le pareció más hermosa que nunca. Rebelde y luchando a la par de todos pese a que él y sus padres quisieron que no participara de la batalla. Tenía el cabello de perfume floral a un lado de un hombro, un corte leve en la mejilla y unas raspaduras. Dean había pasado un brazo sobre su hombro, apoyando su mano en la pared de piedra, como arrinconándola. Ella lo miraba desde algunos centímetros más abajo. No como cuando estaba con él y casi tenían la misma altura. La notó un poco perdida, como si no estuviese prestándole atención a lo que Thomas le decía. Encontró su mirada marrón y le pareció ver confusión. Volvió a ver a Cho la cual seguía con su perorata de gracias y explicación de sentimientos.

-..fue luego de ese partido donde se besaron según dicen-contaba la chica que para ese entonces ya no lloraba más-Ese partido fue algo drástico, Harry. Tú no estuviste para ver como ella atrapó la snitch antes que yo y al bajar, la encaré por que había hecho una jugada no legal ¿ Y sabes que me dijo? _Que se quedaba con la snitch y también contigo-_farfulló ofendida y rodó los ojos en blanco-Sé que es linda y tiene fama con los chicos pero no fue cortés de su parte. Con todas estas vueltas quiero decirte Harry que..

Volvió a ver tras Cho pero el escondrijo del pasillo estaba vacío. Ni Dean ni Ginny estaban hablando. El pequeño monstruo de sus entrañas salió del cajón desempolvándose y comenzó a ronronear con más intensidad. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

-Yo soy ese hombre con rostro-se susurró con seguridad. Debía decirle que quería estar con ella todavía. Ni su timidez ni torpeza le haría perderla de nuevo-Cho, es bueno verte y que estés bien-admitió con sinceridad olvidándose de toda palabra dicha por la oriental.

Se alejó con expresión concentrada y las cejas casi juntas, dejando a Cho con más lágrimas en los ojos y otro pañuelo nuevo que estrenar.

**HGHGHGHGH**

Se agachó tras una armadura al ver a Barnabas Cuffle hablando con McGonagall en medio del pasillo. No quería que el mismo director del Profeta lo viera y ser entrevistado. Estaba bien que el periódico hubiese despedido a Skeeter y quisiera hacer las cosas bien, haciendo buena letra y nunca más mintiendo sobre lo que realmente ocurría en la comunidad mágica, pero Harry no se dejaría vender como el héroe triunfador. Mas adelante se vería casi obligado a hablar y dar ciertas declaraciones, pero no ahora cuando su único objetivo era hablar con Ginny.

Mas adelante tuvo que esquivar a Bozo, el fotógrafo del periódico el cual tomaba fotos de unas niñas colocando dos ladrillos con sus varitas y Betty tomándoles testimonio con su vuelapluma.

-Ginny, es bueno verte-terció una voz familiar y Harry se acomodó mejor tras esa escultura de un mago con sombrero triangular. Vio por debajo del brazo del mago a Michael Corner, con el cabello más largo y alguna barba de hacía días. Él se había dejado asear por Hemione la cual lo catalogó de vagabundo por la crecida barba. Para ese entonces, la bestia interna de Harry se paseaba a ronroneos continuos instándole a gritarle casi a Ginny que hablaran-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano, Ginny. Aún recuerdo cuando no querían que tuvieras nada conmigo-musitó con melancolía y algo de diversión.

-No eras lo mejor en su opinión-respondió ella a lo que Harry le pareció una voz suave pero firme-Gracias de todo modos-completó con una sonrisa condescendiente y quiso seguir camino pero la mano de Corner la detuvo en un simple roce de dedos-Michael..no..

-Cho Chang fue un gran error-explicó el chico con voz trémula-Todo esto que ha pasado y el estar vivos me ha hecho replantearme varias cosas. Como que tú fuiste mi primer novia y eso fue muy significativo. Sé que con Harry Potter fuiste en serio pero quería saber si..

-Dean me dijo lo mismo-Harry sintió que la bestia se le subía por la garganta dispuesta a salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Te invitó a salir?-preguntó inseguro Corner y Harry asintió, preguntándose lo mismo.

-No, me dijo que me había visto que iba en serio con Harry-explicó calmadamente y sonrió de lado-Y que siempre había estado enamorada de él.

-Nada de eso cambiará, ¿cierto Ginny?-preguntó con una sonrisa de resignación. Ella asintió dejando que su cabello rojo fuego cayera hacia delante, liso y fragante-Me alegro por ti, Potter es de lo mejor-admitió en algo que a la pelirroja le pareció intento de sinceridad-Eres una gran chica.-concluyó dejando de rozar sus dedos a lo que la bestia bajó un poco por la garganta de Harry-Creo que siempre lo supe..lo de ustedes.

-¿Tanto se me notaba?-preguntó ella algo divertida. El chico asintió y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. La dejó parada en el medio, abrazándose a si misma y con los ojos cerrados. El chico saltó con premura pero sin hacer ruido, hacia el desolado pasillo y se acercó tanto como para atrapar el labio superior entre los suyos, suave y sin prisas, como ella había hecho aquella vez enla SalaMultipropósitos.

Dejó caer sus brazos a un lado y luego atrajo al chico por los hombros cuando hizo ademán de dejar de besarla. Una leve sonrisa semi esbozada se sintió en los labios del chico, haciendo que la imitara y le acariciara el brazo con delicadeza.

Se dejaron de besar para abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo, lentamente. Harry sintió que si los vería alguien ajeno, serían como Ron y Hermione pero sin la risa boba de enamorados.

-Hola-saludó ella con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios. Estaba algo pálida pero no tenía signos de haber llorado.-Luces bien.

-Y tú-manifestó Harry atreviéndose a pasar una mano por su brazo nuevamente. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia-No has llorado-le dijo mirándole los ojos y la ausencia de ojeras. Podía dormir tranquila ahora que él no estaba en peligro.-Siento lo de Fred..no había tenido momento para decirlo-Ella negó aún concentrada en la caricia del chico y abrió los ojos, mirándolo-Recién cuando me viste con Cho..yo..te vi con Dean y pensé que tal vez..

-¿Habíamos vuelto?-preguntó cantarina y sonrió a medias-No creo que lo haría-dijo y le preguntó con la mirada lo mismo a él.

-Oh, yo con Cho no..solamente me estaba agradeciendo y esas cosas-explicó no recordando ni una sola palabra de la oriental salvo las gracias. Su visión y cabeza estaban con Dean y Ginny-Pero pensé que tal vez te había molestado y quise venir a aclarártelo.

-No hacía falta que lo hicieras, Harry-exclamó en tono seguro y vivaz y le llevó una mano a su mejilla, instándolo a que la acariciara. Así lo hizo, algo torpe pero aprendiendo-Tardaste mucho en venir..¿Pero haz venido solo para aclararme eso?-preguntó con aire inocente.

-Claro que no es solo eso-terció Harry en un tono de voz estrafalariamente seguro, como si alguien más usara su voz-Quiero que estemos como antes del funeral de Dumbledore. Como en los jardines y en la sala común-exclamó algo nervioso pero con el monstruo interno al final libre de su ser y más calmado. Ginny sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos. Harry Potter era un experimentado en cuanto a derrotar magos tenebrosos, pero en cuanto a chicas era todo un amateur. Era su forma de decirle que quería estar con ella de ahora en más.

-¿Sabes lo que el dije a Cho Chang tras ese partido en donde terminamos besándonos?-Harry negó turbado hacia donde quería llegar-Le dije..-dijo en un suspiro-..que así como le gané la snitch te ganaría a ti-musitó en una voz susurrante. Harry sonrió de medio lado y se acercó para besarla lentamente, en un movimiento seguro y algo territorial, ajeno a su persona. Sentía raro el estar ejerciendo cierto poder sobre Ginny, cuando había sido torpe y desastroso en asuntos amorosos. Se lo atribuyó casi inmediatamente a la ternura y dulzura que Ginny emanaba. También al hecho de sentirse cómodos y saber lo que pensaban el uno del otro con una sola mirada.

-Siento haber tardado tanto-suplicó el con voz enronquecida tras el hermético beso. Ella negó casi estáticamente con la cabeza-Sí, lo siento. Siento haberme tardado años en fijarme en ti.

-Gracias a Merlín no seguí el consejo de Hermione-farfulló la joven Weasley y soltó una risa que al chico le pareció con una melodía hermosa-Parece que no es una sabelotodo. Pero mejor no se lo digamos o heriríamos su ego-Harry la besó de nuevo, acostumbrándose a querer hacerlo cuando le viniese en gana, con determinación y soltura. Ginny lo había apoyado levemente contra la pared y sus manos descansaban sobre sus hombros. En ese momento pasaron Neville de la mano de Hannah Abbot sonriéndoles en saludo. Ginny manifestó su sorpresa en un susurro a Harry y este le comentó lo de Luna. Ginny soltó una risita divertida y alegre, contagiándosela.

Así los encontró Romilda Vane, riéndose y abrazados contra la pared. Negó con la cabeza. Ella supo desde el principio que Harry Potter nunca sería suyo. Lo supo cuando Ron Weasley comió sus bombones envenados por equivocación; lo supo cuando Ginny Weasley lo besó en frente a cincuenta personas; lo supo cuando la mandó a callar en el baño de mujeres ante su pregunta del tatuaje de Harry en su pecho. Lo supo siempre que Ginny se mostró reticente a responder sus preguntas de fanática del Elegido y más lo supo aún cuando Ernie Macmillan le había sonreído sugerentemente la otra tarde.

-Mira ahí va tu fanática número uno-indicó Ginny tras un beso corto en los labios. Harry volteó a ver como Romilda Vane iba escalaleras abajo-Está con Ernie.

-Es una pena-bromeó Harry con el pecho lleno de aire-Yo a ella le gustaba por ser el elegido-Ginny lo miró, suspicaz-¿Pero que tiene de malo? ¡_Sí soy el elegido_!-masculló haciéndose el tonto a lo que ella respondió con un golpe en su hombro.

-Ya veremos que dices ser el elegido cuando hables con mis hermanos-se burló ella con sorna. Harry abrió los ojos y dejó de sonreír-¿Qué te crees?¿ Que por ser el mejor amigo de Ron y vivir en mi casa casi todos los veranos te salvarías de ello? Ni lo pienses, Harry-farfulló con una mirada brillante y un gesto burlesco -Pensándolo bien, _sí que eres el elegido_.

Soltó una risa cantarina y se separó del chico. Harry Potter se había quedado atónito, aún apoyado en la pared con los ojos expresivamente abiertos, como si hubiese visto realmente alguno de los extraños animales de Luna. Ginny era la primera mujer Weasley en varias generaciones, la hermana menor y él era su novio. Se había olvidado de ese _pequeño_ detalle.

-Vamos, Harry-lo avalentonó ella volviéndose y tomando su mano. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago provocado por su mirada brillante, perfume floral y cabello danzante-Pudiste con Voldemort, podrás con esto más adelante.

Caminando por el largo pasillo, entre ladrillos tirados y algo de polvo, sintió la presión delicada de los finos dedos de Ginny sobre los suyos y se dio cuenta que tenía valor para enfrentar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos.

**Fin**

**gggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Na: **Hola, ha surgido este fic de siete páginas de mi estimulación personal. Amo a esta pareja tanto como Lily y James. Dan ganas de escribir cientos de cosas sobre ellos. Este fic está basado en hechos y cosas de los libros y de las películas. Hay frases que he querido resaltar o parecer más importantes por eso se hallan en _cursiva._ Fue lindo tomar todo lo que sentía y volcarlo en este fic, en el cual quise darle un final a cada personaje compañero de Harry. A casi todos uno feliz, sin duda.

Un beso, háganme saber sus opiniones clikeando el botoncito azul. Lali.


End file.
